


Day Four: Masturbation

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Castiel Masturbates, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Cas, about last night --”<br/>“Can we not talk about it, Sam?”<br/>“I just wanted to say that I should have knocked, and I’m sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Four: Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Since Castiel became human, a few things have become apparent. First, he has _the worst_ allergies in the world. He sneezes constantly, going through a tissue box a day minimum, and it’s driving him nuts. Sam gets him medication that helps it some, but he’s still annoyed.

Second, he hates human tendencies. He has to time things all day long. He has to pay attention to keeping himself alive so much more now. He has to know when to eat and to make sure he drinks at least three glasses of water a day, which makes him have to go to the bathroom more times than he’d like.

Lastly, Castiel is easily aroused. Specifically around Sam. He finds himself on the internet searching up why his body is reacting like this. Yes, he’s experienced romantic attraction to Sam for some time, but sexual attraction is new, intense, colorful and more annoying than allergies and urinating combined.

Everyone online says it’s natural, but he’s irritated at having to constantly have something held over his crotch to conceal his apparent attraction to Sam in such a way.

He turns to masturbation most times if it doesn’t go away when he needs it to, when the arousal underneath his skin is burning and itching to be sated.

He showers all the time, almost once a day, and cold water seems to help when he can’t get himself off.

One night it’s particularly bad. He’s pent up, Sam looks amazing in those pants, and he needs something to quell the churning in his gut _now_.

“Sam, I’m going to bed early, I’m not feeling well.”

“Do you need something? Can I help?”

“No, I am okay. Goodnight.”

“Night, Cas.” Sam turns back to his book, sitting back down.

He all but runs to his room. He closes the door behind him, stripping down, laying himself on the bed.

He’s achingly hard, throbbing. He grabs himself and gasps. He licks the palm of his hand before grabbing himself again. He pulls up and back down. It sends zings of pleasure through him, quelling it a little bit at a time. He pulls at his balls, teasing a dry finger over his rim. When he comes, it splatters all over his stomach, and he sighs with the relief. He’s never felt anything better.

“Hey, Cas, I know you said you were -- _oh my god, I’m so sorry_.” He hears the door open, and Sam is standing there, staring at him, at the come drying on his stomach and his cock that hangs limp on his hip. “I’m gonna go, I -- sorry.” Sam breathes. He shuts the door again, and Castiel groans, this time not in pleasure, but because of his embarrassment.

Castiel’s head is thrown back against the pillow, his face burning. He didn’t even think to cover himself, just let Sam see him.

Tomorrow is going to be awkward, he thinks to himself as he drifts off to sleep.

When he wakes up, he feels gross, still covered in come, and he treks to the bathroom where he washes up. He brushes his teeth, combing his hair as best he can before he heads down for breakfast.

Sam is sitting at the table, and Cas works around him, getting his coffee, and then he leaves the room without another word.

Sam doesn’t say anything other than a quiet ‘good morning’, and it seems like he’s acting like last night didn’t happen.

Castiel spends the day alone, watching television or reading as he sees fit. He doesn’t get hard like usual, and he figures it has to be because of the sort-of-guilt he’s feeling, mortification that makes his cheeks warm whenever he thinks too hard about what happened.

Dinner is silent, awkward, and it draws on for so long that Castiel thinks he’s probably going to die there.

“Hey, Cas, about last night --”

“Can we not talk about it, Sam?”

“I just wanted to say that I should have knocked, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it was my fault for leaving it unlocked.”

Sam taps his fork against the table, looking at Cas like he has something else to say.

“How is being human going, man? You seem upset all the time and I don’t know how I can help.”

“I am okay, Sam, trust me. It’s just . . . hard adjusting to something so radically thrust upon you. I didn’t have a choice in the matter, so I didn’t have time to prepare. I am doing fairly alright for it being my first time as a human being instead of an angel.”

“I’m glad you’re doing okay, I was worried for a long time.”

“Don’t be. I fit in well here, I like to think.”

Over the next few months Sam walks in on Castiel a number of times even though Castiel has tried to tie a sock to the doorknob, put a sign up, anything to keep him out, he always seems to need something just as Castiel is coming all over his stomach and chest.

It’s embarrassing, and Castiel has the strange urge to bury himself under pillows and blankets, hide from Sam.

He doesn’t like masturbating in the shower, he doesn’t feel every little pull and tug on his cock like he does when he’s laid out on his bed panting and moaning, writhing in the sheets, feeling every possible movement over his skin.

Castiel is fed up with Sam just standing there, looking at him post-orgasm. He needs Sam so badly it hurts.

He decides confrontation is his best bet.

Sam is sitting in his room, book propped on his leg.

“Cas, what’s up?”

“Sam, I would like to know why you seem to always walk in on me masturbating when I have in fact hinted that I was going to.”

Sam’s eyes widen, and then he blushes so badly it follows all the way up to his ears, and down his chest.

“I . . . I don’t mean to?”

“Sam, I have put signs up saying what I am specifically doing, and you obviously don’t need help on a hunt so badly that you would ignore it and barge in anyway. I’m not mad, I just want to know why.”

Sam takes a deep breath.

“I like you.” Castiel narrows his eyes.

“In what way?”

“In a 'I want to have you come in my mouth, but I also want to hold your hand and cuddle on the couch, make out sometimes' kind of way.” Sam rushes, and he ducks his head.

“Sam, I have loved you for a very long time, and you should have said something sooner.”

“I heard you say my name the first time, so I came up to see if you were alright and --” Castiel kisses him on the mouth, licking past his lips, and Sam makes a surprised sound. Castiel climbs into Sam’s lap, grinding his hips down, and Sam is hard, cock a thick line on his thigh, seam of his denim chafing skin.

“Is it too late to take you up on the offer of coming in your mouth?” He asks, and Sam laughs, kissing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
